The present disclosure generally relates to vehicle air intake systems, and more particularly relates to an over bulkhead air intake system having louvers to inhibit the passage of particles entrained in incoming airflow.
Air intake systems provide necessary air to internal combustion engines to aid in the combustion process. Conventional intake systems either draw air from inside the engine compartment or they draw air from outside the vehicle via an exterior intake port. Systems designed where the air is drawn from the inside of the engine compartment commonly suffer a drawback in drawing in warmer and less dense air as compared to exterior air. This can reduce the efficiency of the engine compared with the use of cooler exterior air. A solution to address the shortcomings of these systems is to draw in cooler exterior air. However, systems designed where the air is drawn in via an exterior intake port commonly suffer a drawback of drawing in air that includes water or particles (e.g., snow), which can block the engine intake, inhibit airflow and/or damage the engine.